Cherry Blossom
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: death fic see if you can figure out the couple before the end! make sure to have tissues on hand^^ and for the love of Gundam REVIEW!!


I was originally going to do this as a song fic but couldn't find the right song just tell me what you people think okay? Okay! my inspiration for this one was Neko-Angel so expect lots of angst and fluff. (We are a weird family^__^)  
  
Loves^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing though I will soon because a ruler of the universe gets anything she wants our off with their heads^^ BBBBBBWWWWHHHAAAHHHAAAA…  
  
P.S. I am working on a sequel to death of a queen look for it! R&R!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He couldn't escape her. Everywhere he went he could see flashes of her. Like her favorite place to eat her favorite flower stand. Everything. He remembered when she had discovered the old abandoned park that everyone had forgotten about. Nobody had cared about it but she saw what it had been and restored it to its former glory. She could do that with anything heck she had done it to him. He remembered when he had first met her like an angel from heaven she brought him back to grace. God why did you take her away why? I need her he felt the tears beginning in his eyes but held them in.  
  
Somehow he made it to that little park. Through his pain he had taken himself to the place that she had loved most. The place were it hurt most to be cause her memories were stronger here. He remembered Wufei telling him once that when he started to miss his wife he would take out her favorite things because a little bit of her was in each of them.  
  
Perhaps that's why he had come here to her favorite place maybe part of her was in it. He started wandering through the garden a white rose bush caught his eye. He remembered when she planted that. They had had a huge argument because he thought they would die at the first sign of bad weather but she had stood fast and in the end she had won out she always had won their fights. He walked over to them they had bloomed perfectly even in the worst of weather they had held out. She had been right.  
  
He walked further into the garden and noticed a wooden swing. He could barely see her swinging there under the cherry blossom tree. That was where he had first realized that he loved her. It had been a beautiful spring day she had been missing from work and the whole place was in an uproar. So he had gone to find her. He had been seething that she would just blow off everyone like that and maybe even a little worried. He hadn't been able to find her at her favorite shops or restaurants. Then he remembered the park and had raced over there hoping that she was there. He hadn't been disappointed she had been swinging in the cherry blossom tree. She looked beautiful swinging in the swing with the cherry blossoms falling around her. That had been when he realized that he loved her.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the garden the memories where to painful there. He went to their apartment he had to see it again. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside he was suddenly assaulted by more memories. He walked into the living room and looked around. It was a simple room with a couch and chairs but what really made it special where all the photos on the walls and bookcases. He went over to the wall and started to look at them. She had one of the guys and one of the girls separate and together, one with her brother and her, her brother and noin at their wedding day, their wedding day. Every special occasion seemed to have a photo memory on that wall. Weddings, birthdays, and parties she had always seemed to have a camera with her. Then he came upon his favorite one of her it was her sitting under a tree reading a book not even noticing the camera it was just the way the light had captured her that took his breath away she was gorgeous. He walked into the kitchen remembering every time they would cook dinner together. Like the time when she had added salt instead of sugar to the sugar cookies that batch had ended up all over them when she had started a food fight with him because he had insulted her lack of cooking knowledge. He smiled broadly at the thought; she had actually been a pretty good cook he just liked to tease her. As he walked down the hall his smile faded this was it he was going to their room the one were she had…  
  
He walked up to the door and just stood their remembering. He had been late coming home after work and the door had been unlocked. Which got him aroused immediately I mean you don't see the door to your apartment hanging open without worries. He had slowly and deliberately opened the door wider and peeked in he saw nothing but he moved carefully in his solider mode that was when he noticed that blood was seeping through the bottom of their bedroom door. All thoughts of cautiousness swept out of his head in place of panic. He ran to the door and flung it open there she was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood she was dead.  
  
He couldn't remember what he had done after that it was all a blur all he remembered was pain and anger. It had been a lousy street gang that had trashed their apartment and killed her. He would have probably killed them if Duo hadn't stopped him he had said that killing them wont bring her back he was right it wouldn't. But he wanted them to feel the pain that he had gone through. He opened the door and went into their room. The balcony doors had been opened and a small breeze carried the scent of her perfume to him. God he missed her so much that he couldn't sleep at nights without her sleeping next to him. He turned around and walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment he had something that he needed to do. He walked to the cemetery with a bunch of white roses and cherry blossoms in his hand they had been her favorite. He slowly went to her gravestone and set them down on it. He traced it with his hand reading the inscription again. Then he whispered" I will be joining you soon angel and then took out a gun and  
  
shot himself in the head. He died instantly and went to be with his angel. The caretaker of the cemetery came out and saw the man lying there he raced to him to see if he could do anything but he was gone. The caretaker looked at the headstone at which he had killed himself at and read  
  
Relena Anne Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Our angel in the sky  
  
Looking down at us 


End file.
